Paying for goods and services in full with cash or a credit card may not be desirable or even possible, particularly for big-ticket items. A common alternative method of payment is a loan, however, obtaining and servicing loans can be inconvenient and time consuming. A given consumer typically needs to apply for a loan, wait until the loan is underwritten and approved, and subsequently make arrangements to provide loan payments at regular intervals. The customer can provide payments to a loan's corresponding creditor by sending paper checks or through a bill pay feature offered by a financial institution.